La Vie en Rose
by Larygrr
Summary: Feliz, feliz até morrer.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente Draco Malfoy não existe e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando tudo aconteceu.

Paris resplandecia magistralmente naquela noite, eu ainda posso me lembrar da graciosidade ornada pelas estrelas e a lua cheia, sempre presente em momentos onde se quer destaque. Havia no ar úmido uma fragrância pudica e isso era irônico quando se trata do ritual que estava por vir.

Draco Malfoy, filho do grande banqueiro Lucius Malfoy, teria as portas do amor e prazer abertas finalmente. Desvendaria a graça e conheceria de perto a sensualidade. Saberia, por fim, da grande regalia da vida.

A ansiedade não é muito favorável a momentos como esses porque seu corpo reage desagradavelmente. Suas mãos soam, seu coração dispara e seu corpo adquire um peso excessivo que não lhe pertence. Podia ser outra pessoa tomando conta de meu corpo, eu não negaria, eu não saberia nem o que dizer ao certo.

Lucius me levou àquele lugar que outrora eu fitava e admirava de longe esperando o dia em que poderia experimentar por mim mesmo alcançar as portas de mogno com entalhe em ouro e desbravar o interior luxuoso com o esplendor de quem realmente pode.

Passamos pelas famosas portas. A fachada já era deslumbrante, imponente, realmente sutil para uma casa noturna. Havia um bom gosto nato, havia um clima de encanto convidativo a qualquer um que fosse para entrar ali. Eles entraram e Draco não teve como repreender seu queixo por cair levemente.

Por dentro a música incitada a um momento de relaxamento. O cheiro hipnotizava. Aromas florais que tinham um alcance dominador. As vozes, o riso, e o ritmo te convidavam para adentrar naquele novo mundo, novo, sobretudo para mim, deixando a realidade de fora.

Um simples afinador de piano era quase imperceptível, mas eu prestava atenção naquele som sem classe, mas atenuante, que fazia insistentemente com que eu procurasse a sua fonte.

_La Vie em Rose_ era o centro de todos os sonhos e fantasia e aquele simples homem com orbes tão verdes e brilhantes fez algo dentro de mim estremecer. Eu senti medo e uma tensão estranha e quase não movi mais mesmo músculos, quase.

Ela desceu as escadas em espiral com a calda de plumas esvoaçando aos seus pés bem como a deusa do amor poderia bem fazer. Suas pernas alvas estavam nuas e sua cintura bem marcada pelo corpete que centralizava minha visão em seus seios voluptuosos.

Eu a vi, todos ali a viram e meu pai viu que eu a queria mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que o ar que poderia muito bem faltar em meus pulmões porque ela poderia muito bem me trazer de volta à vida. Eu a desejava com cada mínima parte de meu corpo e isso estava claro.

O poder, se quer saber, é um remédio aos aflitos. Um gesto sutil e simples com a cabeça e eu tinha o que queria imediatamente. Agradeci em silêncio por ser um Malfoy.

A garota, Ginevra, estava a minha espera. Eu estava puramente ansioso por aquele momento, porque a mágica irradiava no ar e era quase tátil.

O quarto escuro fez com que eu tivesse dificuldade de enxergá-la, a luz da lua, única ali, fazia sua pele expor um brilho e alvura fora do normal. Seus cabelos rubros em choque com o contraste proporcionado. Eu me assustei e me maravilhei com a cena, eu nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito, tão impressionante ao ponto de querer chorar.

Eu estava prestes a me tornar um homem de verdade, veja bem, prestes a ter uma linda mulher em meus braços, tomá-la, estar dentro dela. O desejo emanando em cada ação e até me atrapalhando no contato.

Meus braços, um pouco trêmulos demais, contornaram sua cintura, sua respiração falhou por algum tempo e seu tronco se tornou rígido. Ela tinha cheiro de canela e madressilva e eu não pude resistir ao perfume, não pude me impedir de roçar o nariz por seu pescoço para poder sorver e memorizar aquele mínimo detalhe.

Suspiramos juntos. Um sorriso se formando em meus lábios, um leve beijo sendo depositado em sua clavícula, um tremor que percorria o corpo dela acompanhando os pêlos que se eriçavam.

Virei Ginevra de frente á mim. Ela parecia tão pequena e indefesa, inocente e astuta, uma criança fantasiada de mulher. Eu ainda a queria, mas queria defendê-la, protegê-la e estava claro para mim que eu queria amá-la.

Mirei seus olhos e me choquei mais uma vez com sua beleza. Claros olhos castanhos emoldurados por sardas salpicadas, quase que à mão, na base dos olhos em direção às bochechas. Havia medo e curiosidade naquele brilho. Havia mais do que palavras poderiam reconhecer, eu não poderia sequer precisar o que eu entendi ali.

Seu doce perfume se fez inalar novamente, foi quando toquei seus lábios com os meus. Fechei os olhos, a senti entregue em meus braços, mesmo que receosa. Ela entreabriu os lábios como uma flor que desabrocha e eu introduzi minha língua em sua boca, iniciando um trabalho de desbravamento, onde eu deveria procurar o momento ou ápice do contentamento. Um gemido escapou-lhe da garganta, eu a apertei forte em mim.

Queria dizer que não havia nada a temer, eu queria amá-la. Queria que ela fosse minha para sempre com toda a força e intensidade que um homem e uma mulher poderiam ser. Só queria que ela entendesse isso.

As mãos dela foram parar em minha nuca, entrelaçando com os dedos alguns fios de meus cabelos, acariciando-os e puxando-os como forma de me incitar. Aquilo funcionou.

Tateei suas costas e pouco à pouco desfiz o cordão do corpete no intuito de me livrar daquele adorno já tão desnecessário e impreciso. O pedaço de pano ficou preso apenas por minhas mãos, mas resolvi soltá-lo.

Seus seios firmes eram ainda mais alvos com a luz da lua que evidenciava o clamor de seus mamilos túmidos e rígidos. Toquei-os como se não acreditasse apenas no que via, meu toque a fez soltar outro murmurio. Experimentei novamente, massageando-o com leveza e um novo gemido cortou o silêncio.

Levei a garota Ginevra para a cama em meus braços, eu a vi sorrindo para mim, meu coração parecia prestes a saltar pela boca e então eu sorri também. Ela se enlaçou em meu pescoço naquele curto trajeto e se livrou de minha gravata, já desfazendo botão por botão do colete e camisa que eu ainda vestia.

A ruiva estava de joelhos rente a borda da cama e exatamente de frente a mim. Meu peito estava nu e ela passava a ponta das unhas por ele fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos em deleite. E então parou diante ao botão que fechava minha calça.

Aquilo era realmente estranho, mas ela parecia saber o que fazer. De súbito eu entendi que ela tinha o controle e aquilo a deixava excitada, ela queria a direção dos movimentos e eu me deixei conduzir como um servo, um bom servo.

Minhas calças caíram ao chão, Ginevra mordeu o lábio inferior, arqueando também a sobrancelha. Mirando-me, medindo-me, pesando meu dote assim como perscrutava minha mente a fim de adquirir toques de personalidade.

Senti meu membro envolvido por sua pele áspera e quente, contato de qualquer forma sutil e delicado, e capaz de me levar aos céus como um pedaço de um astro. Ela me massageava com astucia e tudo que eu poderia fazer era gemer em resposta, estabelecer ali um contato íntimo.

Solto e distante, a garota se afastou em direção à guarda da cama, passando os dedos inconcebivelmente por seus seios em direção ao baixo ventre. Um sorriso insinuante brotou em seus lábios como que me sugando, me puxando para si.

Prostrei-me a sua frente, ainda a admirando, porque para mim ela se equiparava a uma obra de arte. Eu queria tocá-la, queria possuí-la, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tinha medo de quebrá-la.

Seu quadril ainda estava coberto pela ceroula curta e fina que dava volume e aumentava a curiosidade. Eu poderia apostar que os homens buscavam em sua mente alguma imagem que se aproximava da visão que poderiam ter sem aquele utensílio do mistério.

Ginevra se livrou do pano e o paraíso desceu até a terra unicamente para mim, naquele momento. Suas curvas me conduziam a um caminho desconhecido, repentinamente eu gostaria de prová-lo e absorvê-lo mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Meu corpo, como que tomado por vida própria, deitou-se sobre o corpo dela. No mesmo instante, tomei seus lábios com os meus, mal dando tempo para protesto ou preparo. O beijo se intensificava à medida em que nossas línguas se cruzavam e debatiam.

Com os dedos temerosos eu percorria a volta de seus seios até o vão entre eles, logo descendo pela barriga até tocar em sua vulva. Retraí, recolhendo a mão, ela se encolheu embaixo de mim, mas sem cessar o beijo instigou meu toque mais reservado em seu sexo.

Barulhos engraçadas nos escapavam, alguns eu não sabia se meus ou dela, mas o beijo intenso os abafava. Ela se afastou com beijos leves em meus lábios, depositando-os até o lóbulo de minha orelha, onde deixou uma pequena mordida com meu nome sussurrado.

Sabendo que não agüentaria por mim tempo toda aquela tortura, eu me posicionei entre suas pernas. Suas pernas envolveram minha cintura. A pele emanava um calor forte, e eu percebi que estava suando. Penetrei-a experimentando um tipo de torpor e falta de nexo mesclado ao envolvimento com os movimentos que eu devia fazer.

Nossos quadris entraram em sincronia em uma dança nada silenciosa. Ela sabia como dançar e eu apenas tomava o cuidado de que meus passos não lhe parecessem tão débeis. Ela parecia não se importar porque arranhava as minhas costas; porque gemia meu nome; porque me beijava como nunca imaginei ser beijado.

Ela era tão quente, tão macia, tão envolvente, meu corpo se estremeceu e eu cheguei ao extremo do prazer, derramando-me sem timidez.

Ginevra me abraçou em silêncio e assim ficamos por algum tempo, eu não poderia precisar por quanto tempo, mas à medida que os segundos passavam nossas respirações ficaram menos ofegantes.

Deitei minha cabeça em sua barriga, o coração num ritmo calmo, enquanto ela afagava méis cabelos. Deixei que meus olhos se fechassem um pouco, concentrando apenas naquela espécie de carinho que eu nunca havia experimentado, uma tranqüilidade que eu só podia desejar.

A porta foi escancara repentinamente e todo o barulho externo invade o quarto que até então era como um ninho: protegido, quieto e silencioso.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Ou seria lento demais? Tudo aconteceu e esse é o problema. Eu ainda não consigo aceitar.

Os olhos esmeraldas perscrutaram todo o lugar e se moveram até que o vermelho rubi o prendesse. O sangue escorreu e manchou o lençol branco como nuvem e o líquido pegajoso se impregnou em minhas mãos.

Vi a vida deixando Ginevra, o seu último sorriso para mim, vi seu último suspiro falhando nos lábios e vi seus olhos saírem do foco sem brilho. Um tremor percorreu minha espinha. Uma dor acompanhou minha alma e depois disso mais nada vi, mais nada lembro à não ser meu corpo abraçando-a completamente como se aquilo pudesse fazê-la voltar mais uma vez para mim.

* * *

**N.A.: **Créditos à Edith Piaf.


End file.
